The present invention relates to a bipolar power semiconductor component, in particular a power thyristor or a power IGBT.
In the case of bipolar power semiconductor components, it is generally necessary to find a suitable compromise for the forward voltage, the surge current strength or the short-circuit strength and the stored charge, since these properties partly compete with one another.
In order to achieve a highest possible maximum permissible surge current, nowadays bipolar power semiconductor components are produced with the largest possible area. Technological and economic limits are placed on this measure, however, owing to the availability and price of the semiconductor material used.
An ideal ratio of forward voltage and stored charge can be achieved, in principle, by means of a smallest possible thickness of the component. However, this is limited by a minimum required blocking capability of the component.